Silent Prayers
by Destinys Ochimo
Summary: Vegeta growled, his anger rising. He felt his canines growing. His eyes widened. He needed to talk to Akaia...but not in front of this baka.
1. Prolouge

SilentPrayerpro

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VEGETA! AKAIA BELONGS TO NEZUMI!!!   
A/N, hey all, this is my fist dbz story of this pen name! BE HAPPY!! Anywhoo if you don't already know this has to do with Veggie goin' through some MAJOR changes here...  
  
**Silent Prayers  
**Prolouge  
  
Vegeta hovered near the edge of a tall over hanging cliff. Where the rocks at the bottom are being pummeled by the massive waves that rocked through the ocean. The sound of the waves hitting the rocks and the lower cliff to Vegeta were relaxing. He looked out over the ocean, which acted like a mirror. The strong of clouds that hung in the sky, gave it more of a unrealistic look. The wind at his back, gave smells of the woodland behind him, and the salt water.  
  
Turning, Vegeta set his foot on the soft ground, then the other. The grass bending under his feet. He took a deep breath and exhaled. His fight with Bulma earlier that day, was big. So big that she had thrown him out of the house, and meant it, telling him to never come back again. The look on his 8 year old sons face when he stormed out of the house saying that he would love to leave, to get away from that disgusting place forever. Tears had streamed down his sons face when he did walk out of the house. With what little clothing he had. He had dropped his clothing off at a cabin he had made quite a while ago for when he went away for days at a time.  
  
He didn't know what to do, whether to go back and apologize, or just to do what the woman had said and stay where he was. He glanced at the woodland, thinking he heard footsteps.  
  
I know I'm a fool now, I'm starting to hear things Shaking his head, he stalked off into the green forrest, making his way back to the cabin, Most of the trees were either redwood, cedar or douglas fir. He breathed in the scent of the forrest, leaves, grass, water, woos. And he also took in a foreign smell. He stopped in his tracks, spun around, his guard up. Come out!  
  
The only answer he got was a bird chirping , and the crickets noisy clicks. He darted his eyes around and perked his ears. Listening for anything . He stood still for five minutes before giving up on it. Turning he started back toward the cabin. His guard up this time, nothing interrupted his walk after that.  
  
Upon arriving o the cabin, he glanced around one more time before entering it. There was one leather chair, a sofa, which was his bed, with three blankets thrown over it and two pillows. There was a table and the chairs to the left of where he door is, that was the kitchen, also a small fridge and a grill. Vegeta shrugged off his loose dark blue tank top and sat on the leather chair. Sighing he slumped into it, letting himself relax. Totally forgetting about what had happened earlier.  
  
A young looking girl tiptoed into the small cabin. Her dark blue/black hair was pulled back into a braid that went to her waist. On both sides of her face, two strands of the hair hung down framing her face. She had green eyes, with long lashed. She wore a dress that hung down to the floor , with round sleeves, with a rounding neck line. The black velvet dress had a V around her waist that was a noticeable blue. She wandered into the living room, were Vegeta slept on the chair.  
  
She gently pushed his head to one side. Then she bent her head low to his neck. Her fangs glittered on the lamp light. Vegeta stirred when she bit down on his neck. In the time it took him to notice that someone was biting him. she had already drank most of his blood. He tried to push her off him, but he was to weak, wither that, or she was to strong. He struggled for a couple seconds before he couldn't help but pass out.  
  
A/N so what do ya think? Bad? Good? Good enough to continue? Please tell me!


	2. chapter one

SilentPrayerch1

disclaimer: Nope, don't own DBZ...Nezumi owns Akaia  
  
A/N, so her I am, posting another chapter. Oh, and here's some useful info for later on in the story.  
  
**READ THIS**  
  
Begg: The beginner  
Soul 1st down: Someone who is a level up from begg. Who doesn't need there trainer anymore  
Soul 2nd up: Someone who finds and trains an worthy Vampire  
Master: Headmaster  
Trust me, you'll thank me later for telling you this  
**Silent Prayers  
**Chapter one  
  
Vegeta woke that morning not feeling to great. He rubbed the back of his neck, it felt as if should be a sayian popsicle. He thought it funny that his skin was that cold, but he was not. Once he took the time to look around, he noticed a figure curled up on his couch. Growling he went to stand, he wobbled on his legs and fell to the hard wood floor in a hep. The rather loud thump he made, roused the figure who yawned and sat up.  
  
Mornin' Vegeta She said, smiling at him. He glared at her,, trying to stand once more, he failed once more. So instead of embarrassing himself more he just sat on the floor.  
  
Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you in my home? He demanded, the young looking teen laughed at him, before leaning on her knees. He noticed how pale she looked. Grinning like an idiot, she answered him.  
  
My name in Akaia Neblume, and I'm in your house to suck your blood! The suck your blood' part came out in a dracula fashion. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Then again, I already did, welcome to the clan  
  
Clan? What are you talking about! She said, standing up with no difficulty this time. Akaia blinked at him, sighed and shoved one of the long strands framing her face behind her ear.  
  
The clan, your a Vampire now...so get used to it she said once more. Vegeta scowled at her, he knew few things about these Vampires'. The stuff he knew was from the movies that Trunks had watched, although he never paid much attention to them.  
  
Vampire huh? He questioned, crossing his arms, he waited for her answer, she rolled her eyes.  
  
Yes. a Vampire, and don't think I'm joking like the others. I'm going to be your trainer She said, her hands on her hips. Vegeta humphed' and turned to look out the window. Just to find that all the shades were pulled, letting no light in.  
  
Just who do you think you are? Braking into the Princes house, than accusing him of being a goddamn thing that are only in movies! Vegeta growled , he knew she wasn't joking about his, he just didn't want to believe it. From what he knew, Vampires die in sunlight, are afraid of crosses of all things, had some phobia of Garlic, and had to seep in a coffin during the day.  
  
Well, I'm Akaia Neblume, I'm 323 years old , and my rank is soul 2nd up she said, Vegeta got a confused look on his face,then masking that into one of aggravation.  
  
323? Soul-whater-the-hell-you-said? He asked, she nodded and he rolled his eyes and sat down in the leather chair. He stared at the far wall, the shadows dancing when Akaia went to sit on the couch.  
  
What about you? She questioned, he stared at her, it's not everyday some stranger breaks into your house, bits you and THEN asks you who you are...after they already said you name...  
  
I'm Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei, I'm 38 and my rank is Elite Vegeta said, with a proud look on his face, his ego going up higher when she gave him an astonished look.  
  
Prince...of a whole planet? Your not human? Vegeta gave her a disgusted look at the name human and shook his head. No wonder you blood was sweet  
  
He said, shocked. His blood was sweet? She gave him a sickly sweet smile.  
  
Ya, Haven't had blood like that in years, come to think of it, I don't think I ever have! She said laughing, Vegeta growled at her, turned away and frowned. aw, did I hurt the princey-poo's feeling?  
  
Vegeta spun around, his glared harder than ever. You dare mock the Prince of Vegeta-sei once more time, and you will have a one way ticket to hell!  
  
Akaia just raised an eyebrow in amusement. You couldn't hurt me, even if you tried Vegeta stared at her as if she were crazy. She didn't mention that she was immortal, unless it involved silver, or a steak through the heart/  
  
She thinks a sayian elite can't harm such a frail thing as her? Where the hell did she come from? Egomania?  
  
You wanna bet? He said, crouching in an offensive stance. Her grin widened as she got an evil spark in he eye.  
  
I'll bet that, if you can hurt me, in anyway, that I'll...be your slave for the day She said, looking at the ceiling in thought. Vegeta waited impatiently. And if you don't hurt me, you'll listen to me for the rest of the time you are with me, and you can't defy me either  
  
Good enough Vegeta agreed, then in a flash he was speeding toward her, she dodged him right before he reached her. He still hit her though, when he flung his arm out when she moved.  
  
Damn! I think you'll leave a bruise She said rubbing her arm. Anywhoo, you hurt me, but you didn't, so we'll both have to live up to our agreement  
  
Vegeta huffed, walking into the small kitchen, he was hungry. When he reached the kitchen the food he saw, wasn't what he wanted. The food he saw made him want to puck if he ate it. He turned to a smiling Akaia in the doorway. Why am I hungry, but don't want food?  
  
Your a Vampire. you don't eat food, you suck blood She said, as if that were an everyday thing. Vegeta took on a disgusted look, he took one more look at the food on the table. The thought of drinking blood didn't seem so bad, considering what his stomach said about the matter.  
  
Fine, then get out there and get me blood! He ordered. Akaia looked at the door, and back at Vegeta.  
  
Hello?! Where have you been? It's daylight you idiot! If I go out there I'm gonna get some serious skin probs here, despite what you here, we don't die from sunlight, we're just extra sensitive about it! So you gonna have to way until its dark, or sleep Saying that, she turned back to the living room. Vegeta leaned on the counter in thought., He never realized he had been there for so long, until Akaia's snoring brought him back. His cabin door creaked, letting in rays of sunlight. Vegeta shielded his eyes, he never knew the sun could hurt so much.  
  
Vegeta? Are you here? Came a familiar whisper, Goku wondered in the kitchen after closing the wood door. Vegeta let out a low growl  
  
Kakkorot! What the hell are you doing here? Vegeta demanded, in a high whisper. Goku started at the voice, he then grinned and hurried over the Vegeta.  
  
Hi! So...whatcha doin' in here? I expected you to be out there training, but you not Goku said thoughtfully. What are you doing in here with not light? He then proceeded to head to the closed blinds over the sink.  
  
Kakkorot! No! Vegeta yelled, Goku paused in reaching for it, he gave Vegeta an confused look, but stopped.  
  
Why? Vegeta, how come your so pale? he asked, sitting in a chair at the table.  
  
What do you want? He asked, also sitting at the table. Goku looked around the dim cabin before answering.  
  
Well, Bulma said she had a funny feeling that something was wrong with you, and when I searched for you ki, I had trouble finding I got like 30 feet away from you cabin, it's so low, I thought you were gonna die on the spot! Goku said, raising his voice a little. Vegeta leaned back into his chair, waiting for Goku to continue. And then I came in here and found you just standin' there...you seemed fine to me, except for your really pale  
  
I know I'm pale Kakkorot! And I'm fine! Vegeta growled, his anger rising. He felt his canines growing. His eyes widened. He needed to talk to Akaia...but not in front of this baka. Go away He mumbled, without opening his mouth.  
  
Eh...Vegeta, why aren't you opening you mouth? Goku asked, tilting his head to the side. Vegeta's shoulders slumped, his angry look became one mixed with annoyance.  
  
Vegeta stood and stomped into the living room. Goku followed him.   
  
Huh?! Wha's goin' on?? She mumbled, jumping to a start and almost falling off the couch. Vegeta stomped his foot, she looked up and him and saw the tall figure behind him. She said nothing.  
  
Why is this happening? He asked, pointing at his mouth. Akaia squinted until she saw the fangs. Frowning, she gave hi a crucial look.  
  
are you mad at someone?  
  
A/N, so how was the first chapter? Good? Bad?


	3. chapter two

silentprayerch2

  
  
_A/N, Heh...took me long enough huh? Anyway, lets see if I can get the next chapter out sooner, yes?_  
  
**Silent Prayers  
**chapter two  
  
Do you think I'm mad at someone?! He demanded, growling at her. She rolled her green eyes and pushed her dark blue/black braid behind her.  
  
Could be possible She said, standing up and walking past Vegeta to study Goku. She circled him looking him up and down. Goku stood still, he had disturbed look on his face, he watched her by only moving his eyes. She stuck her thumb at him and turned to Vegeta. Who's he?  
  
That's Kakkorot, he's also a Sayian, only he's third class He sneered, crossing his arms. Goku stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
If I'm third class, then how come I can beat you up? Huh? Answer that buster Goku said, turned his head in a kinda of preppy manner and crossing his arms. Vegeta growled. Akaia chuckled.  
  
Don't worry Vegeta, your stranger than him now, trust me She said, grinning as she sat down on the couch. Goku gave her a a look that said. you must be crazy'. He then sat on the chair. vegeta sat next to Akaia on the couch.  
  
What do you mean he's stronger than me? He hasn't been stronger than me since the cell games, when he trained before me Goku said, leaning back into the chair, waiting for the answer. Akaia gave Vegeta a meaningful look.  
  
Should I tell him? I don't have to She asked, resting a hand on his knee. He brushed her hand off and shrugged.  
  
I don't care He replied, looking the other way. Goku, who was as confused as ever, looked to Akaia for answers.  
  
Well, Kakkorot-  
  
Goku corrected. Akaia looked at Vegeta,but continued.  
  
Goku, you see, Vegeta here is now a Vampire, he can't go out in sunlight or else he'll get one MAJOR sun burn and I tell you it hurts like hell, and his strength is unfathomable. He even managed to hurt me-don't look at me like that!- And I'm one of the stronger Vampires. No one in my clan can beat me or even touch me. I was surprised when he did though. When one turns into a Vampire, the persons strength goes up 30 folds. For him, that means he's going to be really strong, the longer he is a Vampire, the stronger he gets. Goku stared at her wide eyed, so did Vegeta, even he didn't know this. Do you want me to describe what a vampire can and can't do? So you won't kill poor Vegeta here? ( Goku nods enthusiastically) Alright, Like I said, we are ultra sensitive to sunlight, we don't have to sleep in coffins, it just has to be a dark place where there is no light, hmm, and Garlic doesn't really do much to us, sure it gives us hives but nothing more than that. The only thing that can kill us, is the steak through the heart. So don't throw wooden stakes at Vegeta  
  
Eh...do I get a bite-proof guarantee? Goku asked, a scared look on his face when Akaia grinned.  
  
Sure why not? You seem like a person who can keep a secret Akaia said, getting up this time.  
  
Ya, and forget it at the same time Vegeta grumbled. Akaia chuckled and walked into the kitchen then came back out.  
  
Hey...uh...Goku! Would you mind going out and getting a animal for us? And leave the blood inside of it!  
  
later that night, after Vegeta learned how to suck blood...0.o   
  
Vegeta, you get to meet the clan now, so lets go! She said, dragging Vegeta out of the house. Do I have to teach you how to fly?  
  
Teach me? I've known how to fly since I was 4! Vegeta huffed, levitating himself, waiting for her. She did the same and started forward at a slow pace, well for him anyway. Come on, can't we go faster?  
  
Faster? You wanna go faster? She grinned and took off and an amazing rate. Vegeta blinked then grinned himself and took off after her. When he caught up with her she looked at him surprised. didn't know you could go that fast  
  
I can go faster, I only have to go super sayian Akaia didn't even ask about it. When they arrived at the place, Vegeta looked around. Where is it?  
  
Below ground, come on Akaia waved him over to a small double door like entrance to the ground. She lifted the two doors and led Vegeta down the steps. When they arrived in the main part. There was a small chandelier at the top of the tall ceiling, that made it easier to see. I want you to meet some people  
  
Akaia led him through a hall with many old fashion doors, she stopped near the end of the hall and knocked on the left door. A girl opened the door and looked at them in surprise. She was wearing a blue dress that cut off that the shoulders. She had deep blue eyes and Curly fiery red hair the swept past her buns. Vegeta looked at the young looking girl. She was very good looking.  
  
Akaia! Where have you been? Who's that? Do you always have to pick men? Vegeta looked at her in surprise at the last question.  
  
Rhiannon, this is Vegeta Akaia said, grinned at them when he gave her a weird look and scooted away. Vegeta, this is Rhiannon D'blaque, she's my best friend who's in love with me  
  
In love? Vegeta asked, looking at the red head warily. Akaia nodded. Rhiannon crossed her arms and glared at Vegeta.  
  
Do you have a problem with lesbians? She asked fire in her voice, Vegeta made a face and shook his head. Then he glared back at her.  
  
If I did, what would you do? He asked, She gave him a look of hatred.  
  
I'd beat the living hell out of you! She growled, throwing her fists to her side. Vegeta laughed.  
  
Good luck, there's a lot of living hell in me He said, Akaia went and stood in-between the two.  
  
Rhiannon, I don't think you can beat him up, he's just a bit to strong, I mean he can hurt me Akaia said, taking Rhiannon by the shoulders.  
  
He can? How come, I thought he was new?! She exclaimed, Akaia sighed at sat Her on her bed.  
  
Vegeta here ain't no normal...person...he's not even human. He could have beaten any one of us up if he really wanted when he wasn't a Vampire in the second' state of his Akaia said, smiling as Rhiannon stared wide eyed at vegeta, who looked at her like she was some kind of disease.  
  
Do you believe in love, Vegeta? She asked, pulling at her red hair, Vegeta looked startled to the question.  
  
Sure, I believe in love, just like I believe in cancer He replied gruffly, no emotion what so ever.  
  
You think it's a disease? Her eyes grew wider, if possible. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
You could say that  
  
_A/N, well what did you think?????? Good? No? Yes?_


End file.
